Hackers: Nightmares of Fear
by Xantall of the Farwood
Summary: Mina is having a hard time adjusting back to living with the Autobots after her capture by the Decepticons. She wakes from a nightmare and runs only to have Jazz find her. *One-Shot*


_**Disclaimer:**__ No I don't own Transformers in any form nor am I a writer on the show, with the blah, blah, blah and all that other legal jazz._

_**A/N; **__Hi guys this is another excerpt to Hackers. For some reason these are coming to me easier than the updates to my actual stories. I'm trying really I am but this is what came out first sorry._

* * *

The Arc was silent as Mina jerked awake with a stifled cry. She put a hand over her mouth to hide the sobs that would normally alert Jazz or Prowl. Wrapping her arms around herself she tried to suppress her shivering only to jerk her hands way from the healing skin. She pushed herself out of bed and walked out into the hall.

Her body ached and cried silently for her to stop but she wasn't listening. Mina knew she had to get outside. If not anything else just to prove she could. Optimus had lifted all restrictions she previously had in light of what the Decepticons had done. Bare feet fell silent against the warm metal of the Arc.

It was nothing like the Nemesis, which was stuck under water. It never saw light unless it was raised before and after raids. It creaked and moaned out loud begging for repairs that could not be done. Rumble had explained that Cybertron didn't have vast amounts of water and that their ship was riddled with rust they couldn't take care of.

Tears pricked at her eyes as she shook her head trying to clear it. Mina knew better than to think about the cassettes or Soundwave. They may have taken a liking to her and she to them but they were still Cons no matter what happened.

Footsteps echoed though the hall and her head shot up. Eyes wide as fear slid down her spine. Mina ducked into a small alcove and tucked herself in tight to the back wall. Pulling her knees to her chest she held her head laying it on her knees. They came closer and she could feel the fear eating away at her.

Mina knew she was on the Autobot base. She knew that no one would hurt her here, that she didn't need to hide. She knew damn well that she should talk to someone about her fears and nightmares. Yet when the time came logic went out the window. The fear reduced her into a being of two things; hide from the perceived threat and when it was gone run for your life.

So curled in upon herself she listened, silent and still. They approached steady and even. Heavy; they were heavy. Tears slipped past her eyes. Heavy footsteps meant Megatron. He had found her, was going to kill her this time. They never stopped in front of her but just kept going; walking past her hiding spot.

When it fell silent again Mina bolted from her spot. She ran in a dead sprint down the hall. She could hear them. They were chasing her, looking for her. Hook's sick laugh as he had inflicted surgical cuts to different parts of her body. Starscream's voice demanding she tell them what she knew. The snapping of her own bones, her own blood dripping down on to the metal floor, acid burning at her eye, it felt like nothing could stop the sensations that hit her.

Until she felt something cool hit her face. It wasn't something she could remember happening. Looking around Mina recognized that she was outside the Arc. Turning her eyes up she felt the rain hit against her face cooling the ghost burn of acid. She started to walk away from the ship, away from her safety, away from her nightmares.

The forest around the Autobot base was quiet save for the rain hitting the wet ground. Mina's bare feet sunk into the mud as she walked blindly through the woods. Her mind had settled after a few minutes and she decided to keep walking. In her heart she knew she should have gone back once her mind had come back but she couldn't face anyone she might run into.

Stopping as she came to a cliff she considered throwing herself off it. It would solve a lot of problems but what would happen after. She had never believed in a god before the Decepticons captured her but now she had her doubts. Mina had asked in desperation for someone to help her. She had called out to human gods which there was no answer yet when she called out to Primus Ravage had showed up with something she could eat.

Settling down on the edge of the cliff overlooking a lake Mina reached into the pocket of her basketball shorts and produced a pack of cigarettes. She had swiped them off of Spike's father along with a pack of matches. Lighting one she pulled her one knee up to rest her head on it as she took a drag of the cigarette.

Coughing slightly she exhaled before taking another drag. They burned her throat and made her lungs ache but it was a pain she was causing, no one else but her. It made her fell in control. As if she didn't have flash backs that sent her into panic attacks. As if being lifted from the ground by her friends didn't make her want to scream. That the nightmares didn't happen that the scars crossing her body weren't there. That she could see out of her left eye, that it wasn't milky white and scared all around making people flinch away or shot her looks of pity. Flicking the cigarette over the cliff she lite another one.

"So this is where ya been runnin off ta."

Mina jerked half around to see a man in a black and white hoodie standing only a few feet behind her. The red four stood out on his chest as it had when she first ran into him on her college campus. A random thought hit her; was she even still enrolled in college. Taking another puff from her cigarette she watched him. His black hair was plastered to his dark skin as he stepped towards her casually.

"Jazz." The name passed her lips filled with shame and regret as she looked away.

He stopped and lifted his visor to look at her directly. She looked ready to fall off the ledge and not even fight it. Her eyes had been rimmed red from tears but only her good eye was red itself. Desperation was written across her face. He closed the gap between them and watched her take another long drag from the nicotine stick. He suppressed a growl.

Reaching out he turned her head towards him and took the offending item tossing it over the cliff. Before she could reach Jazz pressed his lips to Mina's pulling the smoke from her. He leaned back and exhaled the smoke still holding her chin. She looked up at him confused.

"These are bad for your health." He said taking the pack away crushing it. "The Cons didn't kill ya and I won't let ya kill yourself." Jazz ran a free hand through her hair and rested his forehead to her. "I'll always be here so stop it for me, kay?" He flashed a smile.

Mina felt her chest tighten. It had been implied that she could go to any bot for help but none had actually said it. She wrapped her arms around Jazz and the tears began to flow and she began to talk. There had been more than what she had given to Optimus in her report. Things she just couldn't say out loud to the Prime but Jazz was different. He had offered to listen with nothing except wanting her to heal. So she told him every awful thing the Decepticons had done to her and he held her; protecting her from her from the rain and her nightmares.

* * *

_**A/N; **__Well there you go another piece of __**Hackers **__that actually hasn't made it up online yet. So good luck guys. Also any reviews on this are appreciated. And as always __**Good Reading!**_


End file.
